


Nerves

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles might be a little nervous about meeting Derek's parents.....for Stories A-Z prompt N
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Nerves

“What the hell are you wearing?” Stiles looked down at himself, up at Derek, then back to his clothes. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong – his shirt was freshly laundered and pressed; his suit had just come back from the dry-cleaners; his Dad had helped him with the tie. 

“Is it – should I be wearing a handkerchief in the pocket? I thought that might be a bit much but – “

“A bit much?!” Derek strode into the kitchen, his face crumpled with confusion. “Why are you wearing a _suit_?”

“I’m meeting your parents! Of course I’m wearing a suit – this is like, one of the most important interviews I’m ever going to have in my life!” Stiles protested, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

“Stiles – it’s not an interview! It’s a casual dinner for you to meet my folks – just – you look like you’re going for a job interview!”

“You don’t like it?” Stiles asked, his face falling with disappointment before he straightened his shoulders. “Well I did my best – if this isn’t good enough for your parents then – “

“Stiles! They want to meet **you** – not some overly polite, brushed and polished version!” Derek stepped forward and pulled Stiles into his arms; Stiles struggled with the desire to push him away because he was sure Derek was causing creases with how hard he was holding Stiles. “What was I wearing the first time I met your Dad?”

“What? I – “ Stiles blushed, remembering his Dad walking in on he and Derek getting down and dirty. Derek had tried to hide under the blankets, Stiles was sure he’d never get an erection again and the Sheriff went so red that his face was almost glowing. 

“Not _that_ time!” Derek protested, realising what Stiles was thinking about. “I meant when I met him officially, what was I wearing?”

“I don’t know – I dragged you to the station because everything was just so awkward!”

“Exactly! Not a big deal – apart from the fact that he’d seen my ass – and we had lunch from the diner and just chatted! Why do you think you need to dress up to meet my parents?” Derek asked, confusion written all over his face. “Who did you go to for advice?”

“Lydia said if I wanted to make a good impression, I should dress to impress!” Stiles said. “And Jackson said when he wants to impress he wears a suit, so – “

Slowly coming to the realisation that he might have spiralled into a well of self-doubt, Stiles sighed. 

“I’ve gone a little bit overboard, haven’t I?”

“Just a little bit.”

“I’ll go change,” Stiles said, turning towards the stairs. 

“Hey Stiles?” He turned back to Derek who was smiling. “Thanks though.”

“For what?”

“For sacrificing plaid to make a good impression on my folks!” Derek was grinning from ear to ear and Stiles groaned. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“It’ll be a great story to tell our kids!”

* * *


End file.
